


Upon the Stars

by lunarkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, ive read to much iwaoi angst lately so here is some fluff, iwaizumi plans the most romantic proposal ever, naming stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkenma/pseuds/lunarkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi takes control of their fourth anniversary date and both him and Oikawa are nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post : http://creampuffkenma.tumblr.com/post/115980134383

The spiky haired boy nervously looked at the paper and the little box in front of him, tonight was the night. His hands were sweating and he hoped Oikawa wouldn't notice it and knowing the sometimes oblivious boy, he wouldn't. Letting out a deep sigh, the nervous boy slips the protected slip of paper and the box into the couples usual star gazing bag next to the telescope. Tonight would be perfect, it just had to be.

Meanwhile the taller, more energetic of the two paced around his bedroom. It was usually him who was in charge of their dates and yet here Iwaizumi was, taking this date into his own hands. His partner had told him to dress warm, but that was the only hint he gave Oikawa about their fourth anniversary date. Would it be formal or not formal? Oikawa assumes that when Iwaizumi says dress warm he means they will be outside so he slips on his alien spaceship sweater and grabs his shoes to go.

Driving Oikawa to the mountain top was a long and anxious trip. With Iwaizumi continuously wondering if his partner would say no and his partner wondering where on earth they were going, it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop or someone hyperventilating.

When they arrived at the top it was already dark. The sky was the navy color it always was front the top of the mountain and it was clear, all the stars in view. Parking the car, Iwaizumi turns to his partner.

"Happy fourth anniversary, dumbass." he says, his voice filled with happiness and another emotion that he couldnt figure out, leaving Oikawa confused.

"A mountain?" the oblivious boy asked, making Iwaizumi lightly flick his forehead. Oikawa whined in pain and gets out of the car, hand on his forehead.

"No you idiot, look ahead." he responds, getting out of the car. Oikawa's eyes light up the minute he spots it and Iwaizumi walks over to his side.

"Star gazing! Iwa-chan this is the best!" clinging onto his boyfriend, the now giddy boy's eyes sparkle in excitement. Dragging Iwaizumi over to the telescope, Oikawa looks at it in amazement.

"Amazing! Iwa-chan, did you set it up before coming over to pick me up?" before his partner can confirm that, Oikawa notices the bag next to the telescope. "What's in the bag?" Iwaizumi blushes slightly, leaving the space lover confused. What could be in the bag that could make Iwaizumi blush.

"Something for later, I figured you could point out some constellations." and with that, Iwaizumi changes topics.

The couple spends hours looking at the stars, Oikawa excitedly point out constellations and Iwaizumi smiling at him. He always loved seeing his partner generally happy and when he smiled, a real smile and not the fake ones he usually did, it made Iwaizumi['s heart flutter.

The couple spends hours looking at the stars, Oikawa excitedly point out constellations and Iwaizumi smiling at him. He always loved seeing his partner generally happy and when he smiled, a real smile and not the fake ones he usually did, it made Iwaizumi['s heart flutter.

Nervously standing up from the blanket the two had been lying down on, Iwaizumi walks over to the telescope and positions it to be able to see two important stars for Oikawa to see. His hands sweating, he calls out for Oikawa. His partner gets up from the blanket they had been cuddling on and stands near Iwaizumi.

"Oikawa, look in the telescope for me." the boy doing as he said, Iwaizumi starts. "Do you see the biggest star?" Oikawa nods. "Well its surrounded by five other stars and you know what the biggest star is called? Its named Oikawa." he finishes the explication by getting down on one knee and opening the box behind Oikawa.

"Oh Iwa-chan." Oikawa says quietly, a tear falling his face and turning around to see the position Iwaizumi was in, shocked.

"Tooru, we have known each other for ages, from kindergarten to high school to college, we were always together. Somehow along the way we started dating, a big change, but one of the best changes I had in a while. That star in space is there to represent you. You are the brightest star I've ever met. You may overwork yourself to the point where I need to constantly be around you so I can stop you and you may be a idiot" "HEY!" "but that is just one of the things that makes you who you are, and today I'm here to ask if i can join you in the sky. Tooru, will you do me the honor of becoming my star and marrying me?" Iwaizumi finishes, nervous and anxious. Tears start to fall faster down Oikawas face as he smiles the largest and brightest smile Iwaizumi has ever seen. Getting down on his knees and wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi neck, avoiding the arm holding the bow containing the star-like ring, Oikawa whispers in his partner's ear.

"Yes, Hajime, I will marry you."


End file.
